Bay windows are regarded by many as one of the most beautiful features of a home. However, covering those windows with draperies, curtains, and the like has been a nightmare for both the interior decorator and the homeowner. In order to achieve certain, varied effects, a person may wish to have a curtain which will allow diffused light to enter the home, or a curtain which will provide a screen, or a drapery which will provide complete privacy, and a covering which will provide an attractive treatment for an otherwise unsightly curtain rod, or any combination thereof. To accomplish any of the singular or combined effects desired has required multiple curtain rods, which are unattractive, cumbersome to handle, inconvenient to locate, and generally undesirable.
The present invention addresses these problems in that it allows for two curtain rods, one drapery or traverse rod, and one valance rod to be combined in a single unit which is easily affixed to a stationary wall or window frame, the unit of the present invention thereby being convenient to locate, easy to use, attractive, and able to achieve any number of varied window treatments.